


Stars and Rings

by DanTheExplodingCreeper



Series: The Universe and Our Love [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheExplodingCreeper/pseuds/DanTheExplodingCreeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night sky was littered with stars, some brighter than others. Cicadas buzzed further away from where they were laid in the short green grass on top of an old blanket. The glow of the city lights were behind them as they looked out into the starry sky. Their bodies were pressed into each other, their breaths and heartbeats mingling as they relaxed into the sounds of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Small Freewood drabble

The night sky was littered with stars, some brighter than others. Cicadas buzzed further away from where they were laid in the short green grass on top of an old blanket. The glow of the city lights were behind them as they looked out into the starry sky. Their bodies were pressed into each other, their breaths and heartbeats mingling as they relaxed into the sounds of the night.

“Gav…” one cooed after a bit  
“Yeah Rye?” the other replied, not breaking his gaze on the sky  
“Should we move to the bed in the truck? I don’t want to end up asleep on the ground and have a bad back in the morning…”  
Gavin gave a soft chuckle and nodded, “That’d be best, yeah.”

They moved to the bed, shaking out the blanket before draping it over their bodies. The younger of the two pressed into Ryan's side, relaxing his head and hand on his chest, listening to his breathing and heart beat. Ryan had a small smile graced on his lips, pulling Gavin close and resting his arm around the brits waist, the other curled around Gavin’s hand on his chest. 

 

They gazed more at the stars, watching them all shine and twinkle. After a bit, Ryan had fallen asleep, and Gavin was left awake. When Gavin noticed, he chuckled softly, sitting up as best as he could. He ruffled through the bag he had hid from Ryan and took out a matt black box and opened it. He grinned down at the silver and black band and took it out. He paced the box back into the bag and very carefully grabbed Ryan’s left hand. 

Gavin stilled when Ryan shifted, curling his arm tighter around Gavin’s waist. Gavin laughed softly and carefully placed the ring onto the others finger, shifting back into his original pose and curling into Ryan’s chest once again. His hand, stayed on Ryan’s left, tracing the band idly with a soft smile and blush on his face. He soon too fell asleep, curled up and happy.

Morning came and Ryan groaned when the sunlight reached his eyes. He shifted and moved his hand from Gavin, running it down his face. He jumped when something cold went along his face with his hand. He blinked open his eyes, looking towards his hand. 

Ryan’s breath left him. He gazed at the ring and touched it gently with his thumb. He felt Gavin shift next to him and tore his gaze away from his hand towards his green eyed lover. Gavin had a small smile on his face, looking a bit hopeful.

“I-is this what i think it is…” Ryan asked, his voice soft.  
“It is you pleb.” Gavin laughed softly, “Do you like it?”  
“Gav...I love it.” Ryan breathed, cupping the Brits face and smiling widely.  
“So is that a yes?”  
“Yes, absolutely yes.”

Gavin grinned and leaned up, pressing a kiss to Ryan’s lips. Ryan smiled and kissed back, pulling Gavin into his lap. Gavin squawked but laughed, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s neck.

“I love you Gavin.” Ryan breathed when they pulled away.  
“I love you too, Rye.” Gavin grinned, resting his forehead against his.


End file.
